Renascer das Cinzas
by LaDiNi
Summary: A possivel forma de Kai ver o mundo, a sua ligação com Dranzer, em suma, a sua vida.


**Renascer das cinzas**

Esta é uma história centrada em Kai *_nada de novo aqui_*, o seu ponto de vista sobre o mundo e claro, a sua ligação com Dranzer. Bem, na realidade, como sou eu que escrevo, até é o meu ponto de vista, mas vocês percebem a ideia, não? ^_~

________

_Eles gritam._

_Eu ouço._

_Gritam, gesticulam, desdenham, vociferam, insultam-nas. _

_Tolos. _

_Não compreendem. _

_Não respeitam. _

_Todos aqueles que são superiores herdam esse direito chamado respeito inconfundível aos que são mais fracos!_

_Tolos… mas também, que mais podem fazer? Tolas marionetas, correm, andam, brincam, gozam, não compreendem que o vosso destino não é vosso para decidir?!_

_Tolos… mas também, que mais podem fazer? Tolos mortais, sentem-se impotentes, as vossas vidas, não são mais que castelos de cartas que até o vento pode levar. Não admira que confrontados com verdadeiro poder, ruam tão depressa. Os vossos sumptuosos castelos, cheios de ar. Tal como as vossas cabeças! _

_É tudo tão inútil, tão… fútil._

_Porque perdem tempo a construir os vossos castelos, se tão facilmente desmoronam?! Acordem! Acordem para o mundo – ele é frio e cruel! Aceitem, ou então escondam-se debaixo das saias da mamã!_

_Disciplina._

_Força._

_Poder._

_Filosofias tão simples: porque teimam as vossas cabecinhas vazias em negá-las? _

_Só assim se pode prosseguir. É a única forma de segurar os castelos de cartas – se não podes vencê-los, junta-te a eles._

_Aliados muitas vezes provam ser verdadeiros pesadelos, o melhor mesmo é dar cabo deles. Mas há forças com as quais não podemos lutar._

_Por isso, há que aliar. _

_Convencer._

_Persuadir._

_Cedo…_

_Passamos a... dominar._

_Mesmo…._

_A mais poderosa força à face deste meu planeta. _

_Tornei-me forte._

_Impus a minha vontade, satisfiz os meus desejos – só eu me limito._

_Mentira._

_Às forças da natureza, essas, nada as limita. Mas nós, comuns mortais… nada somos comparados com o seu esplendor. Só podemos cobiçar a sua força. _

_Ou alimentar-nos dela… _

_Ah, sabe tão bem..._

_O Poder! Nas minhas mãos desejosas! Sou egoísta – é meu! Todo meu._

_Eu já não te temo._

_Não… eu, eu respeito-te. E tu respondes com obediência. É assim que deve ser!_

_És superior. _

_A todos._

_Tão bela… traz-me conforto todos os dias, basta o teu toque para que me sinta imparável! _

_Não há limite físico para ti. Limitas tudo o que te rodeia e alimentas-te de tudo o que te rodeia. _

_Dranzer…_

_Minha amiga._

_Minha aliada._

_Minha fonte de Poder._

_Eu controlo-te._

_Mas será que te controlo mesmo?_

_Ou o teu poder me controla a mim?_

_Creio que já sei a resposta._

_As chamas…_

_Sim, essas. Elas controlam tudo._

_Tu vives do seu calor, da sua força, do seu esplendor._

_E que esplendor esse!_

_È um ciclo vicioso que culmina num prémio definitivo: o poder. Quem o tomará? Eu quero tomá-lo! Oh sim… mas é uma luta eterna, um choque de titãs – os vencidos, dominados, contra os vencedores, dominantes.  _

_Eu sou um vencedor! Eu dominei. Mas tão pouco sou dominado – deixei-me levar, arrastar. _

_Não consegui resistir. _

_Não existe bem ou mal, certo ou errado, são tudo conceitos que criamos nestas nossas cabeças que achamos que são grande coisa. Mas na realidade, quem decide tudo, são os poderosos! _

_Os grandes._

_É onde eu estou. É onde ficarei. Ganhei o direito a esse título, raios! E não desisto dele, já disse, sou egoísta!  _

_Por isso, desculpo-me do teu poder, do teu doce chamamento. _

_Não pude evitá-lo! _

_Estavas ali, a chamar por mim, a pedir para ser levada! _

_E só eu te podia dominar de qual forma…_

_Forte, imponente, majestosa! Voas alto, olhas o mundo de cima. Nada te trava, todos te temem!_

_Elas também te dão calor, também te dão força, também te dão alimento._

_Chamas…_

_Cruéis…_

_Tão cruéis para mim._

_Mas porquê? Eu compreendo-vos como ninguém! Eu também vos preciso! _

_Quero sentir-vos._

_Toquem-me._

_Quero cuidar-vos._

_Deixem-me._

_Quero alimentar-vos._

_Tomem-me._

_Quero amar-vos._

_Amem-me._

_Mas o vosso amor… é uma espada de dois gumes, cada um mais afiado que o outro. Quanto maior o poder, mais difícil controlá-lo. _

_Mais dor nos traz. Mas a dor já não é um limite para mim. Já sofri por mil vidas. Não sofrerei mais. Sou mais forte. Vocês fizeram-me forte. _

_Não importa como. Vocês, só vocês. _

_Vocês, e as vossas chamas._

_Chamas de amor, chamas de amizade._

_Chamas de ódio, de rancor._

_Dranzer._

_Dranzer Negro._

_Chamam-me. Tomam-me. Amam-me. Sou vosso. Não importa de qual._

_Vocês, são o… mesmo. Não é? Afinal, só existe o poder. _

_Mas vocês não me perdoam, pois não? Deixei-te por ela, Dranzer. E voltei para ti. Perdoa-me Dranzer Negro. Não posso escolher entre as duas. Cada uma melhor do que a outra. Não é justo!_

_Porque não posso ter as duas?_

_Posso, não posso?_

_Mas será que vos mereço?_

_Mereço a vossa devoção? A vossa confiança? O vosso poder?_

_Digam-me o que fazer. Fazê-lo-ei. Não porque mo dizem, não porque mo pedem. _

_Porque quero fazê-lo._

_Porque _eu_ quero fazê-lo.  _

_Quero renascer…_

_Das cinzas…_

_Purificado. Começar tudo de novo. Tal como _eu_ quero. _

_Não serei dominado._

**Fim**

Tão? Ficaram convencidos ou nem por isso? Espero que tenham compreendido o verdadeiro significado desta história, por isso reviews people! Tou à espera, ok? :-D 


End file.
